Fifi
Obnoxious, annoying, persistant, and down right dumber than a mute with his head ripped off. What's even worse is that she has a reanimation capability to come back after death which adds to her never ending nightmare presence. 'Fifi's Life' Fifi first met Wolf in the Maulmart while getting ditched by other airheaded friends of hers. (yeah she was that bad) But after an unfortunate ordeal with some others, Wolf springs in to kill off the offenders not knowing that he had saved her life. Therefore she has pledged to be at Wolf's side and not let him out of her sight, even if Wolf himself says otherwise or does something otherwise. So far, almost everyone who has met Fifi cannot stand her. The only one who does like her, but at the same time can't stand her (yeah...it's complicated) is Snake. Fifi always makes Emily cry and scream and HungryGrox worries for either his sanity or just not being able to have a restful day no matter how much he tries to ignore her. She usually cannot be blamed for anything that she does wrong because she is naturally stupid and does not know the difference between wrong and right. So that makes her unfairly waivered from Santa's naughty list. It is still debatable who is more annoying between Fifi and Emily. A lot of people gave up trying to kill Fifi since she can never die. Everytime someone tries to play a joke or trick her into something she either reverts it back on the person or enjoys it. 'Young Fifi' As a child she would do anything her parents told her to do when they found out her obsession for cookies. But whenever she went off to school she would take cookies from other kids and always sneak into the teachers desk to eat all the confiscated cookies. She would drive her teachers insane when they find her right in every stash of cookie hidding place they made with all the cookies eaten. 'Who She Consicders Friends' Everyone 'Appearances' *Pest Un-control *The Big Lad *Fifi's Day Out *Having a Blast *The Annoying Thing 'Fifi Facts' *Annoying. *Obnoxious. *Idiot. *Naïve. *As much common sense as a lemming with brain damage. *Attention span of a sparrow with ADD. *Friendly to a fault. *Random as a insane asylum patient on drugs. *Harder to get rid of than a cockroach on steroids. *Reanimation ability. *Immune to logic. *Unaware of reality. *Obsessed with cookies *Won’t leave Wolf alone *Does not understand personal space *Highest death streak 'Fifi's Voice' start at 0:58 (voice Liliana Mumy) 'Fifi's Theme' Fifi 's super annoying theme 'Gallery' Awesome 58.jpg|Alpha Crew Fifi.jpg|I like COOKIES! Fifi's Cookies.jpg Dumb Dumb Fifi.jpg Awesome 62.jpg Awesome 60.jpg Alpha Crew Team.png Awesome 65.jpg Fifi's Day Out.jpg|Fifi's Day Out Alpha Crew Team 3.png Fifi's Day Out 8.png Fifi's Day Out 7.png Fifi's Day Out 6.png Fifi's Day Out 5.png Fifi's Day Out 4.png Fifi's Day Out 3.png Fifi's Day Out 2.png Fifi's Day Out 9.png Fifi's Day Out 10.png Fifi's Day Out 11.png Fifi's Day Out 12.png Fifi's Day Out 14.png Fifi's Day Out 13.png Fifi's Day Out 15.png Another Day With Fifi.png Young Fifi 2.png Young Fifi.png Fifi's Day Out 16.png Fifi's Day Out 17.png Brothers Reunite.png Fifi's Day Out 19.png Fifi's Day Out 18.png Request 8.png What do you think about this episode? Unicorn Barf. (1/5) It was like meh. (2/5) Improvements needed. (3/5) I guess that's pretty good. (4/5) This is gonna be AWESOME! (5/5) Category:Characters